¿Ultima vez? Mejor que sea el inicio
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, aunque estaba seguro que si decía esas palabras probablemente arruine su amistad con él. ¿O no? Probablemente sea el inicio de algo.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Esta vez les traigo algo especial. Si, más o menos lo que están pensando, será un Yaoi. Solo les diré que estaba leyendo algunos y me gustaron así que dije "¿Por qué yo no?" y aquí está.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Este capítulo participa en el reto "Anzuzu de Fin de Año"**_

 _ **Sin más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Navidad, las calles estaban llenas de blanco, las casa adornadas de pequeñas luces de colores.

Los niños y los adultos jugaban con la nieve. La ciudad estaba tranquila en estas épocas.

Yuto se miraba una vez más en el espejo, trataba de darse un poco de ánimo. Lo que iba hacer podría cambiar toda relación con él.

Sus mejillas de pintaron levemente, en tan sólo pensar en esa sonrisa de él, su corazón golpeaba con rudeza su pecho.

 **-Yuya yo...**

Tal vez eran las palabras que lo destruirán todo pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

 _ **[...]**_

 **-¡Hola Yuto!**

Yuya saludaba con alegría a su amigo. Este había llegado al lugar citado. No entendía muy bien lo que quería su "amigo" si, "amigo" aún no podía entender el porqué aquel chico podía acelerar su corazón.

 **-Perdón por llegar tarde**

 **-No te preocupes, está nevando es comprensible que alguien llegue tarde**

Y así emprendan su camino, mientras caminaban platicaban lo que habían hecho esos último días que no a habían visto.

Yuto sentía una gran tranquilidad con Yuya a su lado, por un lado quería arrepentirse de querer decir esas palabras pero si no se armara de valor, probablemente se estuviera arrepintiendo.

 _ **[...]**_

 **-¡Cuidado Yuya!**

Yuya no se había dado cuenta que caminaba por una calle resbalosa, lo había ignorado con tal de seguir caminando al lado de Yuto. Pero cuando menos, sus pies resbalaron.

Estaba esperando un golpe pero este no llegó al sentir como Yuto lo tomaba del brazo y lo abrazaba, así evitando que cayera.

 **-Y-Yuto...**

 **-Tienes que tener más cuidado Yuya**

Lo regaño suavemente, este sólo alzó su rostro, no se había fijado que ambos tenían sus rastros demasiado cerca.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Yuya, sentir el cálido aliento de Yuto, sentir el calor que su amigo desprendía.

Era realmente agradable y muy cálido. Yuto no pudo evitar ver como los labios de Yuya estuvieran muy cerca de él.

Por lo que no pudo resistir y decidió pegar sus labios con los de Yuya. Probablemente el primer error que había cometido con el chico.

 _ **[...]**_

 **-¡Espera Yuya!**

Yuya había quedado paralizado cuando los labios de Yuto se habían pegado con los suyos, no sabía qué hacer.

Sus sentidos se iban perdiendo, estaba correspondiendo aquel beso cuando volvió en sí.

Se soltó de golpe y empezó a correr tratando así de escapar de Yuto.

Sin embargo, sabía que Yuto era demasiado rápido, por lo que no causó ningún problema en que lo alcanzará.

Sin que nadie los viera, Yuto se metió a un callejón con Yuya. Acorralo al joven entre el muro y su cuerpo, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

 **-Lo siento Yuya yo...**

 **-No entiendo...**

De los ojos de Yuya empezaron a salir lágrimas. Yuto, roto por lo que veía, decidió abrazarlo, sintiendo como su amigo temblaba.

 **-Lo siento Yuya, yo soy el culpable de tus lágrimas, si existiera una forma...**

 **-¿Porque lo hiciste?**

Trago en seco, era hora de la verdad o era la hora de arruinar todo.

 **-Lo hice porque ya no podía resistir, estar todo este tiempo a tu lado sin poder besarte Yuya, realmente es imposible**

 **-¿Que sientes por mi?**

Yuya se separó un poco, sus ojos aún se notaban rojos. Yuto sonrió y levantó su mano al rostro de Yuya, con delicadeza le empezó a quitar las pequeñas lágrimas.

 **-¿Acaso no es obvio? Me gustas Yuya, aunque el gustar se queda corto, podría decir que te amo**

Fue en ese momento que Yuya dejó de respirar, no esperaba aquella declaración. Podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho.

 **-Probablemente arruine nuestra amistad con esta declaración, sólo te quiero decir que si no lo aceptas espero quedar como amigos...**

 **-Yuto...**

 **-Por favor Yuya, perdóname, si soy el causante de tus lágrimas creo que no podré más, si fuera así este sería el fin-**

Cayó al sentir los labios de Yuya pegados a los suyos. Se había sorprendido ante tal acto pero correspondió a ese beso.

Era un beso tierno, suave y sin segundas intenciones. Yuya pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Yuto, mientras que este lo tomaba de su cintura y lo pegaba más a él.

Se separaban con lentitud, necesitaban el aire que llenaba sus pulmones.

-No sé desde cuando mi corazón empezaba a golpear con fuerza mi pecho cuando te veía, no sé desde cuando estaba soñando con que me besaras, no sé desde cuando he pensado en esto

Sus mejillas se sentían tan calientes, podía ver que Yuto sonreía, esa hermosa sonrisa que lo cautivó desde un principio.

 **-Pero no quiero que este sea una última vez mejor que sea el inicio Yuto, tú me gus-**

De nuevo cayó al sentir los labios de Yuto jugando con los suyos. De nuevo podía sentir las mariposas volando en su estómago, podía sentir como sus piernas se doblaban con el beso.

Y una vez más, Yuya podía sentir como todos sus sentidos se iban, como se nuevo volvía a entregarse a esa cálida oscuridad.

 _ **[...]**_

Porque no todo estaba arruinado, todo era felicidad. Y para Yuto fue el mejor día, sabía que no todo estaba perdido. Porque no era un final, era el inicio de todo.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel"**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 21 de diciembre de 2016**_


End file.
